


Bifur x Reader: Toy horse

by CaptainRedwood



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRedwood/pseuds/CaptainRedwood





	1. Chapter 1

You sat up. You sighed, trying to calm down. You had another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. Looking around you noticed that bifur was on lookout tonight. Not wanting to go back to sleep straight away you decided to join him. "Hi, Bifur" you slumped next to him and began gazing up at the sky. "Az" he nodded towards you so you assumed he was just welcoming you. Looking towards him you saw a small crafted item in his hands. "What's that?" You ask curiously pointing towards the miniature device. He held his hand out to you giving you a full view of what seemed to be a small toy horse. It was incomplete but beautifully designed. Bifur then resumed his work of sculpting and tweaking the little toy horse. You watched him for a while, enchanted by the way his hands danced working with his tools. However, you could not stay awake for much longer and felt your eyes dozing off. You accidentally slumped onto bifur in tiredness. You rested for a few moments before removing yourself from him hurriedly. "Oh sorry, Bifur" you shyly chuckled to yourself to relieve the awkwardness. What happened next surprised you. Bifur gently placed your head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around you. You looked up at him and he smiled sweetly at you. "Hurun" he mummered to you before kissing the top of your head. You don't know quite what he said but you knew it was something nice (he actually told you to go to sleep). So you closed your eyes and slowly drifted to sleep in the warm comfort of bifur's strong arm.  
-  
"What's this?" You wondered curiously as you pulled a small wooden horse out of your bag. "This isn't mine" you looked towards Bofur for an explanation and it seemed he knew by the fact that he was grinning wildly at you. "Looks like Bifur's work. He probably gave it you as a gift" Bofur chuckled lightly at what he said. "How thoughtful" you blurted out loud holding the horse carefully in your hands as if it were a precious gem. "I'll treasure it" you nodded towards Bofur before looking at the horse with a big, goofy smile. The horse was very detailed and you could tilt its head up and down. For some reason, you had much fun playing with it even though it seemed like a toy for children. You kissed the little horse on the head then slipped it into your pocket humming a sweet tune.  
"Looks like bifur likes you" Bofur teased with his casual smirk. "W-what?" You stuttered looking up at Bofur. "Well he only gives toys to people he really cares for. Me and bombur have one from when we were kids" he said pulling out a similar wooden toy. Bofur's was a fish with a movable tail making it seem all that more lifelike. "In fact I don't know anyone other than us three who were a given a toy from bifur so he must think you're special" he had a smug look on his face. You blushed at his words and couldn't think of a reasonable answer all you could do was stutter in response. "S'ok lass. Ill keep your secret" he winked before walking off to join his brother. You huffed before sitting down around the fire, waiting for dinner.  
Bifur looked over to you from his seat next to his cousins: Bofur and Bombur. It was fairly dark but your face was illuminated by the fire. Strands of your hair glowed in the light, increasing your beauty. You were chatting quietly with Ori about the adventure thus far and what he's been writing in his journal. Finally, the food was getting passed out. Today it was soup. You didn't have much of an apatite that night so you passed your food along. When Bifur noticed this he came over to sit next to you. "Hey, Bifur" you smiled warmly at the odd dwarf. "Dulax?" He said pushing his own bowl of soup towards you. "Oh, um, no thank you" you bowed your head lightly in apology. "Deraz" he forced the bowl into your hands and just sat there, watching you. You looked down at the soup in you hands, then back to Bifur. "I'm not hungry, thank you" you held the bowl back out to him and shook your head. "Deraz" he pushed the bowl back towards you again, more gently this time. You looked up at him and he was staring right into your eyes. You looked into his eyes, however odd and strange Bifur seemed on the outside, his eyes were warm and caring. He carefully wrapped his hands around yours as if you could break at any moment. Returning to natural Bifur, he tilted his head to the side his eyes never leaving yours. You sighed in defeat. "Fine" you mumbled quietly before picking up a spoon and beginning to eat. He nodded as if to say thank you then watched you silently, making sure you ate every last drop.  
After finishing your meal you leaned back and rested on your elbows. You saw Bifur pull something from his pocket, so curiously you looked to see what. In his hands he held a small piece of wood with the head of a bear carved out of one end. "That looks good. I can't wait to see it when it's done" you said pointing towards the wooden carving. Bifur simply nodded in reply. "Oh, that reminds me" you began rooting about in your bag but Bifur wasn't really paying attention. "I wanted to thank you for this" you pulled the small toy horse out of you bag and held it in front of Bifur. He looked between you and the horse in confusion. "Dolek" he pointed to the horse. "What?" You asked instinctively even though you knew the only answer you would get would be in khuzdul. "Dorok" he said, covering your hands in his. He wrapped your hands around the toy then kissed the back of your fingers. You blushed at the contact before taking his hands in yours and repeating the action. "Thank you" you repeat, kissing his hand and looking up at him through your eyelashes. Bifur smiles widely at you and you notice that a hint of red passed his cheeks. He takes your face in his hands and kisses the top of your head muttering more khuzdul which you don't understand. You giggled as his beard brushed against you, tickling your face. Bifur smiled at your laughter and titled his head in typical bifur fashion. You opened you mouth to speak before you were cut off by Bofur calling him. Bifur gave you a last soft pat in the head before following his cousins to help them clean up. You sighed and held the horse close to your chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinners ready" you called to the dwarves while you passed out the bowls of food. Once you had made sure that everyone got their share and Bombur had no more than four, you settled down by the fire wih your own bowl. Immediately afterwards, Bifur sat at your side. He was so close to you that you could feel heat radiating from him; your shoulders were almost touching. He never usually sits this close with anyone, not even his cousins. You noticed often during and after meals Bifur liked to sit quitetly by himself and carve his wooden creations. So for him too sit so close to you must mean something, mustn't it? While your mind wandered Bifur was looking at you in confusion. Thinking you were not eating again, he took the spoon from your bowl, filled it with food then held it out in front of you. "Oh you don't need to do that" you took the wooden spoon of Bifur "I'm fine see" you ate a mouthful of food of the spoon. Bifur nodded then carried on with eating his own meal. You sighed in relief that Bifur had not tried to feed you. Your heart was beating wildly at the thought.  
-  
You joined Bifur on guard that night. You felt restless, meaning you couldn't get to sleep if you tried. Surprisingly, Bifur wasn't carving or creating any wooden toys that night so you both sat watching the fire in silence. Every now and then Bifur would look up at you but when you turned to him he would turn away. After the fifth time you decided to relieve the silence and your curiosity. "Bifur, is something wrong?" You asked cautiously. Bifur shook his head and looked down again, away from you. You sighed as you couldn't understand what was going on in Bifur's head. After another moment of silence Bifur spoke up "Jemut men" he said, softly taking strands of you hair in his hand while combing hem through. "Bifur? What are you doing?" You questioned, even though you would never know. Bifur said nothing but continued to brush you hair this way and that. You sat completely still until you began to realise that Bifur was platting your hair. He was very gentle and cautious and even the slightest twitch would make him pause his movements. You tried your best not to squirm as Bifur took it as a sign that he'd hurt you and would stop platting. The soft touch and warmth of his caloused hands made you relax into a dreamlike state. While he platted down strands of your hair you hummed a soft tune. You were so relaxed that you never realised you had begun to fall asleep while Bifur was still platting your hair.  
After you stopped humming, Bifur looked up worriedly. He saw your calm sleeping face and smiled to himself. He finished off the platt with a clip from his own braids and then set you gently down on your matt. He sat in front of you for a moment, simply watching you sleep. Watching how the blankets he covered you with rose and fell in time with your breathing. Seeing how you twitched every now and then or mumbled in your sleep. Bifur bent down beside your bed roll where you slept. He leaned over you to get a good look at your sleeping face. After concluding you were indeed asleep he bent down, placed a kiss on your forehead and whispered "Menu tessu".  
-  
You stretched in your bedroll and turned over when you hand struck something sharp. "Ouch" you pulled your hand away and sat up, checking your hand over for the damage. Blood was seeping out from a sharp cut which ran the length of your whole middle finger. As you looked to your right for the source of the pain you noticed Bifur sleeping beside you, the axe embedded in his head slightly covered in your blood. You sighed and stood up looking around the canp to find Oin so that he could disinfect the cut. Thankfully, Oin was already awake and sat up watching Bombur cook breakfast with hunger in his eyes. "Excuse me, Oin" you asked rather loudly aware of his hearing problem. "What? Aye?" Oin spun around to face you and pulled out his ear trumpet to hear you correctly. "I've got a cut" you held out you bleeding hand to him and he looked it over carefully before pulling out a small bag full of various ointment and bottles. "I've got just the thing" Oin pulls your hand down towards him and wipes a greasy looking substance over your finger. You wrinkled your nose at the strong smell but decided it was best to let Oin continue. Afterwards, Oin wrapped a small cloth around your finger and then wrapped a thin piece of string around to hold the cloth in place. "That'll do, I think" Oin patted your hand and smiled up at you for comfort. "Thank you very much" you bowed lightly to the dwarf. "Crutch? No, you won't need one. It's only a small cut" Oin replied, obviously not using his ear trumpet. To avoid anymore confusion you simply smiled, nodded and walked away.  
When you got back to your bedroll Bifur was already awake and packing away his stuff. "Good morning" you said causally, getting Bifur's attention. Bifur grunted a reply and turned to face you. His face seemed to soften almost as he held his hand out towards your hair. He lightly brushed his fingers down a braid in your hair which you didn't notice before. "Oh thank you for that" you said holding the braid yourself. Then Bifur frowned. His eyebrows drew together as he reached out for your hand. He held you hand in his and stroked down your injured figure. "Oh, that was..." You didn't finish your sentence but from the look on Bifur's face it looked like he already knew. Bifur raised his other hand and felt for his axe. You pulled his hand away, not wanting him to get hurt aswell. "Please, Bifur, it was an accident" you tried to smile but he wasn't looking at your face. Bifur has his eyes on the floor and looked as if he just had his heartbroken. He seemed so downcast that you didn't know what to say to him. "Don't worry about" you say, trying your best to comfort him. However, Bifur only shrugged in reply and podded off to eat breakfast with the others. You sighed as you watched him go wishing their was some way to help him feel better but nothing came to mind. That morning, Bifur never say next to you at breakfast. Also to add to your loneliness, Bifur constantly avoided you from then on. He wouldn't speak with you, He wouldn't sit with you and he certainly wouldn't sleep next to you again. All you could do was worry. You felt like someone was squeezing your heart in their hands. The more he avoided you the more pain you felt.  
-  
"Y/n go help the others collect firewood" Thorin ordered as he watched the various dwarves scramble around the clearing. You gave Thorin a curt nod before venturing off into the forest for branches small enough to carry back. After a while you had ventured quite deep into the forest and collected enough wood to put on the fire. You were making your way back when you heard an animalistic grunt coming from somewhere nearby. At first, you were worried it was a wild animal but somehow the noise seemed familiar to you. After all, it was quite like a dwarvish grunt. So, you picked up your courage and ventured towards the sound as your curiosity had got the better of you. Soon you reached a small clearing where the thick trees were spaced wider which allowed points of sunlight to shine through. But that wasn't the sight you were focused on the most. Stood alone in the center of the clearing was Bifur, still making loud grunts. As you looked more closely you realised what he was doing. With both hands Bifur was pulling at his axe, attempting to remove it. Instantly, you dropped the logs you were carrying and ran towards him. "Bifur! Stop!" You shouted as you grabbed his arms and forced him to stop. When Bifur was calm enough you slowly let him go. However, he had already done lots of damage. Thought the axe still remained in his head, his hands were covered in blood with sharp cuts than ran like rivers across his palms. "What have you done to yourself?" You whispered almost inaudibly. Your hands were trembling as you held his bloody ones. You couldn't move you just stood there staring at his hands as if they would change. "Bifur" you whisper as tears roll down your cheeks. "Why?" You force yourself to look up into his face and can see the worry in his eyes. You can feel your cheeks burning from heat and tears. Bifur takes his hands away from yours and wipes the blood away on his clothes. You just stand in front of him as he does so, sobbing quietly. Then when his hands are mostly clean of the blood, he uses them to wipe the tears from your face. "D-don't" you stutter out, you feel your body trembling. "P-Promise me...y-you won't d-do that again" you lips quiver as you only just manage to speak the words. Bifur looks at you with wide eyes and then slowly his shocked face forms a smile. "Menu tessu" he says kissing your cheek. "Menu gamut khed" he mumbled before placing a soft peck on your forehead. "men lananubukhs menu" he tells you before lovingly kissing your lips. At first you were shocked but soon you melt into the kiss being mindful of his axe. "I love you too" you whisper fondly before leaning in for another kiss. It was hard to believe this love all started with a little wooden toy horse.


End file.
